Problem: Solve for $t$ : $-29 + t = -24$
Explanation: Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 + t &=& -24 \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-29 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-24} \\ t &=& -24 {+ 29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 5$